Dragon (Character)
The Dragon is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts, with his only appearance, in the eighteenth episode of the second season. He is portrayed by guest star Tzi Ma. History |-|During the Curse= In Hong Kong, The Dragon runs a small clinic to help patients with particular illnesses or diseases, and uses magical means to treat them. He meets a patient by the name of Tamara, who claims to be ill with cancer. As payment for his services, he must receive from her an object that is precious to her. Tamara forfeits a cherished photo of herself and her grandmother in order to be cured. Even so, The Dragon can tell she is lying about her illness and is not actually sick. Despite that, he says nothing. His next patient is someone he immediately recognizes as the grown up Pinocchio, August, who desires for a way to stop himself from turning into wood. August willingly gives over a whale shaped ornament, which was made from one of the marionette strings his father made him from. As a second part of payment, The Dragon requests for ten-thousand U.S. dollars. August does not have such a large amount of money, but The Dragon promises if he comes back tonight with it, his aliment will be cured. In the evening, August returns with the cash. Then, The Dragon pulls out a small bottle of reddish liquid. He heeds that the potion can prevent him from turning into wood, but it's just a symptom, and only August can truly cure himself. Shortly after, The Dragon is graced with another visit from Tamara, though he expected her to come back. He directs her to take away the photograph on the table. She refuses to leave until getting the truth out of him, and comes clean about her feigned sickness. Tamara speaks of having scoured the world for magic and only finding the real deal with The Dragon. She pulls out the bottle August previously had and asks him how it's possible that, even after testing, nothing inside contains any known substances. The Dragon states it's so since the afflictions he treats are not of this world. He accuses her of stealing the bottle from August, though unaware the man paid for his cure by stealing money from Tamara. Seeing as she has all the necessary evidence of true magic, Tamara moves to kill The Dragon. He fights back by levitating off the ground, which surprises her momentarily, but then she shocks him to death with a taser. A few days later, August intends to ask The Dragon to cure him again, but is puzzled to find the man collapsed and dead on the floor. Trivia *The casting call describes him as, "60, mystical, powerful, helpful to those in trouble, and makes predictions that can be difficult to understand."http://www.spoilertv.com/2013/01/once-upon-time-episode-218-role-being.html Also with further details, "He’s described as being an Asian male in his late 50s or 60s, a powerful and revered figure known for helping folks in terrible trouble. Deep down, though, The Healer is deeply moral, he knows right from wrong and understands that his great powers come with great responsibilities.http://tvline.com/2013/01/29/the-walking-dead-season-3-spoilers-ask-ausiello/2/ *The casting call name for him was "The Healer". Appearances References it:Dragone Category:Season Two Characters Category:Male Characters